The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Hinged computer devices often have a majority of heat generating components and/or components that generate a large amount of heat located in one side of the hinged computer devices. The other side of the hinged computer devices often has less heat generating components and/or components that generate a small amount of heat, causing the other side of the hinged computer devices to be cooler than the one side.